Problem: First consider the expression for: $9$ plus the product of $-8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-6$ times that expression and then add $8$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-8$ and $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is $9$ plus $-8x$ $-8x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-8x + 9) = \color{orange}{-6(-8x+9)}$ What does adding $8$ to $\color{orange}{-6(-8x+9)}$ do? $-6(-8x+9)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-8x+9)+8$.